metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
FOXHOUND
FOXHOUND is a group of specialist forces created by Big Boss in 1971, to replace FOX after the unit rebelled and were eliminated by Big Boss. They worked for the Military, and were designed to handle Tactical Espionage missions that regular soldiers couldn't handle. History They were formed in February 1971 by Big Boss and Roy Campbell who were both prisoners of the incident at La Peninsula de los Muertos. The two formed the outfit in order to rise up and fight against the rebelling members of FOX, and clear the names of Big Boss, Major Zero, Para-medic and Sigint, who were all members of FOX. Big Boss originally commanded the unit with Campbell acting as a tactician, the two lead them in a series of intense and difficult covert operations. In 1995, Solid Snake joined the unit and aided in the rescuing of fellow FOXHOUND soldier Gray Fox from the terrorist facility Outer Heaven, and fought and presumably killed the man behind it all, who turned out to be FOXHOUND commander himself, Big Boss, who had presumably set up Outer Heaven in secret. With Big Boss, presumed dead, Colonel Campbell was placed in command, and helped Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land uprising, and abandoned the Code-Name regime (Snake chose to keep his code-name). Some time between 1999 and 2005 Campbell retired and Liquid Snake was placed in charge, and under his command, members of FOXHOUND re-instated the code name regime and chose specific specialties, and the unit flourished, until it went "rogue." Campbell was then requested to come back out of retirement and forcefully asked Solid Snake to infiltrate Shadow Moses, and kill Liquid Snake and the remaining members of FOXHOUND. Then in the year 2014, a newly formed FOXHOUND, being led by Meryl Silverburgh, decided to take care of Liquid Ocelot themselves. Little else is know at this time. Members of FOXHOUND have included: *Big Boss (Formed FOXHOUND in the wake of FOX) *Colonel Campbell (Helped Big Boss form the group) *Jonathan (The first man Big Boss and Campbell recruited) *Python (Joined FOXHOUND after being beaten in battle by Big Boss) *Gray Fox *Solid Snake *Raiden (See GW for more information.) During the San Hieromymo Incident, an unknown amount of soldiers originally joined FOXHOUND who were all members of the Red Army originally controlled by Gene. All of these soldiers we're given animal code-names (such as Komodo Dragon, Cheetah, Grasshopper, and Bison among many, many others) and helped Big Boss and Campbell in their mission to obliterate Metal Gear, and clear thier names. The following are the Renegade members of FOXHOUND who took over Shadow Moses: *Revolver Ocelot *Liquid Snake (Led FOXHOUND to command the Genome Army and take over Shadow Moses) *Decoy Octopus *Sniper Wolf *Vulcan Raven *Psycho Mantis The following are the re-instated memebers of FOXHOUND in 2014: *Meryl Silverburgh *Jonathan (not to be confused with Jonathan from the original FOXHOUND.) *Ed *And another, un-named masked soldier. Speculatively, but most likely Raiden/Jack which is hinted by the light blonde hair "peaking out" of his mask and the familiar voice when he says "Commander" as Meryl falls to the ground in the MGS4 trailer. See Also * List of Game Bosses Category:Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid 4